


you came to me out of nothing

by Sway



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Eggsy ships Merlahad, Fluff, M/M, Tailor Harry Hart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:40:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27365950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sway/pseuds/Sway
Summary: “I know what he said. I told him to say that. That is… we came up with the plan together.”Harry takes a step back, bumping against the door. “What plan? What is this?”Merlin wears a suit, Eggsy is a matchmaker, Harry hates surprises
Relationships: Harry Hart | Galahad/Merlin
Comments: 9
Kudos: 40





	you came to me out of nothing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [zebraljb](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zebraljb/gifts).
  * Inspired by [You and Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24200041) by [zebraljb](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zebraljb/pseuds/zebraljb). 



> For my sweet zebraljb who deserves all the hugs (if from a distance).   
> I meant to write a Hartwin but drew a complete blank so... you got a Merlahad instead. And since that story broke my heart twice over...

“Are you sure about it?”

“For the tenth time, Eggsy… yes, I am. You think I’d be going through all this trouble if I wasn’t?” Merlin looks down his body where Eggsy is loosely stitching up the hem of his trousers.

“I’m the one who has the trouble, mate. I need to get this suit done before Harry returns from that trade fair.” Eggsy adds the last pin to the trouser leg, then sits back. “That should work. Won’t take me more than an extra hour, I guess.”

Merlin looks at himself in the full-length mirror. A little smile tugs at his lips. “Thank you, Eggsy. I appreciate it.”

“And I’ll appreciate the new phone you promised me if it works out.”

Merlin rolls his eyes and steps off the little pedestal and starts taking off the unfinished suit. “You don’t need to remind me every time you meet me. New phones for you and Sebastian, including new cases and full support for the next two years.”

“That is correct. A small price for all my work.”

“For which I’m also paying.” Merlin slips back into his jeans. “Speaking of… did we discuss what happens should you and Sebastian break it off before the two years are up?”

Eggsy looks at him, mouth hanging open. At Merlin’s quirked mouth and the evil glint in his eyes, he jabs at a finger at the man’s chest. “That is uncalled for, mate. Downright rude is what.”

“I am aware.” Carefully not to prick himself on all the needles, Merlin hangs the jacket back onto its hanger. “I know you’re in for the long run. Maybe you should be the one proposing and not me.”

Eggsy pales a bit. “Maybe we can also wait a bit with that.” He rolls up his measuring tape, smiling to himself. “I think it’s great you’re taking this step. Harry deserves it.”

“Well, he hasn’t said yes yet, has he?”

“He will… you in that suit? He can’t say no. Even if he hates surprises.”

Merlin looks at him a bit wild-eyed. “Are you serious?”

Eggsy breaks into a laugh. “I’m just messing with you. I mean he does hate surprises and loves to plan _everything_ but… he’ll love this one. I mean it.”

Merlin sighs in relief. “Guess I deserved that one.”

“Definitely. Now… let’s go over the plan one more time.”

*

Harry is bone-tired as he schleps himself into the shop, dragging two large sample books with him along with a small suitcase. 

“Hiya, Harry,” Eggsy greats him, all but leaping over the counter to take the books from him. “You’re here early.”

“Yes, thankfully I got an earlier train than scheduled. Only saved me about twenty minutes still… These fairs are a nightmare. All those fake niceties. Nobody seems to truly care about the quality of fabric anymore.”

“Yeah, sounds truly awful.”

“I cannot wait to get home and take a nice long bath.” Harry sighs, shoulders sagging. “Did everything go alright here?”

“It did, yeah. Until about… ten minutes ago?” Eggsy says nervously.

“Why? What happened?”

“Well, there… a customer came in to complain about the fit of his suit. Told him to wait in fitting room three. I thought that… maybe you can talk to him before you go home?” Eggsy grins apologetically.

Harry hangs his head. “Who is it?”

“I don’t know. Never seen the man in my life.”

“And you just left him in there? On his own?”

“What was I supposed to do? He only wanted to talk to the boss and I knew you’d come in after your trip.” Eggsy throws his hands up. 

“Alright. Fine.” Harry straightens his jacket and briefly checks his hair in one of the mirrors. “To battle, then.”

Drawing in a breath, he opens the door to the fitting room three.

“Merlin?”

Harry stops dead in the door, hand still on the handle. He wants to look back at Eggsy and ask what the hell is going on but the man in front of him literally takes his breath away. He’s standing by the mirror in a double breasted suit, a three-piece in a beautifully deep navy that looks impossibly good with his skin tone and eyes.

“Hello Harry,” Merlin says almost sheepishly, smiling a bit.

Harry still stares at him, mouth open. If he wasn’t already completely gone for the man, he’d fall for him all over again.

“You get here alright?” Merlin asks when Harry still doesn’t say a word.

“Uhm… yeah, yeah, fine.. Got in early even.” From behind him, Eggsy gives Harry a little shove then closes the door behind him, sniggering to himself. “What is going on? Since when do you have a suit like that?”

“Since… since Eggsy made it for me.”

“Excuse me, he what?”

“He made this for me. Took my measurement and picked the color and made me a suit.”

“Why? I mean… why? It’s not like he can’t, obviously, I trained him well but… why? Certainly explains why you’d have complaints with the fit, though, his inseam needs some work, he’s always a bit off-center there when…”

“Harry,” Merlin interrupts his breathless babble. ”The suit is fine.”

“But… he said that...”

“I know what he said. I told him to say that. That is… we came up with the plan together.”

Harry takes a step back, bumping against the door. “What plan? What is this?”

Merlin looks at him. Too long because it’s making Harry even more nervous than he already is. He hates surprises. Even if they come in navy suits and look like _that_.

“Will you marry me?”

Harry stares. He’s not breathing. He’s not thinking. 

“Listen, I know this comes at a surprise. Or… shock? Judging by the way you look at me? Anyhow… I had this whole… speech planned and there’s champagne in your kitchen just in case and… oh bloody hell, what am I doing? This is idiotic. Please, forgive me, Harry, I…”

“You haven’t even moved in with me yet,” Harry says at last, his voice flat, almost toneless.

“What?”

“I meant to ask you after the fair if you’d like to move in with me. You ruined my surprise.”

They just stare at each other for a long moment. Harry isn’t quite sure if he’s still alive or if his well-ironed suit just keeps him upright. Merlin doesn’t look much better except that where Harry is pale, he has heat in his cheeks that goes all the way up to the crown of his head.

“You said you had a speech?” Harry asks then, licking his very dry lips.

“I did, I…”

“Can I hear it, please?”

“Uhm, yeah… of course… It’s not… great but... “ Merlin puffs out a breath. “Harry… we’ve only known each other for six months and still I… I feel like I’ve been waiting for you my entire life. I know we’ve said early on we didn’t need to rush into anything but... and I’m saying with all the love I have for you… we’re not getting any younger and…. Later is now, Harry. And… I’d like to spend my now with you. If you’ll have me.”

Again, Harry only stares at him but this time his vision is a bit blurred with unspilled tears. 

“Would be great if you said something, Harry. You’re making me nervous.” Merlin fumbles anxiously with the cuffs of his jacket and Harry wants to chide him for that. 

“I think,” Harry begins even though he hasn’t been thinking at all. “I think we should do the moving in part first.”

Merlin takes a step back, looking crestfallen. “Right. You’re probably right, yeah.”

“It would also make planning a wedding a lot easier. We wouldn’t have to go back and forth between your place and mine. That’d be a hassle we sure don’t need on top of it.”

Merlin blinks. “Harry… are you… are you saying ‘yes’?”

Harry blinks, too. “Oh, of course. Yeah, wasn’t I clear?”

“Not particularly.” Merlin makes that step forward again. “Can you say it, then?”

A little smile edges its way onto Harry’s face. “Yes, Hamish McNair…. I will marry you.”

From the other side of the door comes a whooping hollar.

Harry doesn’t have time to acknowledge it before Merlin has breached the gap between them, pressing a hard kiss to his mouth that takes his breath away once more.

When they break apart, Harry is properly dazed and he has to hold onto Merlin for balance. “You look good in a suit.”

“Thank you.” Merlin kisses him again, a little more chaste this time. “Maybe Eggsy can do my wedding suit as well?”

“Maybe we should leave that one to a professional.”

“Oy, I heard that,” comes Eggsy’s answer from the other side of the door.

Harry buries his laugh against the crook of Merlin’s neck. “Why don’t you open the champagne, my boy. We’ll be with you in a minute.”

“Whatever shall we do for a whole minute?” Merlin asks with a cheeky smile.

“Well, for one you can tell me what you have in your pocket? I know what it feels like when you’re happy to see me and that’s not it.”

“Oh, right…” Merlin digs into his pocket to produce a jewelry box. “Not sure if you like it. We can return it if… or if you don’t want a ring at all. I just thought…” He pops the lid open and reveals a sleek and simple platinum band.

Harry holds up his hand. “If you’d be so kind.”

Merlin slips the ring to his finger. It fits perfectly. “Do you like it?”

“I love it. Almost as much as I love you.” This time it’s Harry who leans in for a kiss. 

“We still got 45 seconds.” Merlin breaths against his mouth.

“Well, like you said… we’re not getting any younger. And if I’m being honest… I’d rather take you out of that suit at home.”

“Our home?”

“Yes, my love. Our home.”

**Author's Note:**

> come find me on tumblr @ tastymoves


End file.
